Life After War: Harry Potter OneShots
by Vance McGill
Summary: Summary: A collection of Harry Potter one-shots, that mostly fit along with the canon moments of the books, or the movies, or moments after the story ends. Ships: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny and more
1. Distractions

**Life After War  
>A Collection of Harry Potter One-Shots<strong>

**Summary: A collection of Harry Potter one-shots, that mostly fit along with the canon moments of the story, or the books, or moments after the story ends. Ships: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny and more...**

**Title:** Distractions  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Deathly Hallows Part 2 Movie Missing Moment. What Hermione and Ron were doing beforeHarry found them holding hands in the Great Hall. **Rating: **Teen  
><strong>Ship: <strong>Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger

**Author's Note: This is a moment between Harry arriving in the Great Hall, and when Ron and Hermione walk in... for the story, it will take more time then it would in the movie, chronologically. **

The sun was rising for the first time after the Battle of Hogwarts. A new day had begun.

Hermione Granger walked slowly through the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The once beautiful room that she had been in for much of her time at Hogwarts was now in ruins. The large window behind where the Professors Table was located was bare of its decorative panes of glass. A couple of the House Tables were set up on either side of the Great Hall, but nobody questioned where to sit. Students of every house comforted each other. Professors and adults were assisting the injured, and moving the dead to one side of the Hall with deep respect.

Hermione looked around for her friends and loved ones, but could not find the person she loved the most. Ron Weasley was not sitting with his family. He was not over with George, mourning the loss of their brother. Hermione felt tears in her eyes as she wondered where he was.

She tried to remember when she had seen him last. She remembered him holding her in his arms, as they cried together, shortly after Neville Longbottom had rescued them from the snake, Nagini, killing her with the Sword of Gryffindor. She remembered standing up from the rubble, taking her eyes away from Ron briefly as she watched Harry Potter walk back towards the castle, after having defeated Lord Voldemort, the most evil Dark wizard of all time.

When she turned back around, Ron had not been sitting in the rubble anymore. He was not standing near her, watching their best friend walking into the castle. She went back inside the castle, wondering if Ron had gone after Harry, but she could not see him in the Great Hall. Harry was walking along the Great Hall, as students, adults and Professors alike talked to him one at a time.

_Where was Ron? Where was the boy, no, the man she loved the most? Had he run into one of the retreating Death Eaters and...?  
><em>  
>Hermione shook her head.<p>

_No... that was not possible._

"Hermione?" a quiet voice asked.

Hermione turned, hoping, but it was not a male voice she had heard. It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister.

"We won," Ginny said, smiling.

Hermione nodded, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I'm so sorry about Fred," she said.

"Me too," Ginny said, looking over her shoulder at George, "I don't know what to say to him?"

Ron's mother, Molly, walked up to Hermione and Ginny, a desperate look in her eyes.

"Hermione?" she said, "Have you seen Ronald?"

"Not for a few minutes, Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said, trying so hard to make her voice still.

"I-I-I can't find him," Mrs. Weasley said, tears forming in her eyes, "I-I called his name, but h-he's not answering."

"Mum, I'm sure he's fine," Ginny said.

"I'll go find him," Hermione said. "I might know where he could be."

Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Come on, Mum," Ginny said, "We'll wait for him over with the boys. He might come and find us."

Mrs. Weasley nodded again, and Ginny put her arm around her mother.

"Find him," Ginny mouthed to Hermione, as she walked back to the other Weasleys.

Hermione nodded, turned around on her heels and walked out of the castle. She was telling the truth when she said she knew where Ron might have been. It was her favorite spot to go with him and Harry when on the grounds of Hogwarts.

The fifteen minute journey to her destination seemed to take longer than usual. She was looking around at the damage of the castle. Burning debris, shards of glass, and wood seemed to cover the grounds. One of the bridges was completely destroyed. She had to carefully cross the bridge going to Hagrid's hut because it was damaged at places.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes as she looked down the hill at Hagrid's hut. It was in ruins. She knew Hagrid was captured by the Death Eaters for a while during the battle, and she knew that he must have been captured as he was fighting for his house. She was thankful that Hagrid was okay.

Hagrid's boarhound, Fang, was sitting in the center of the circle of large rocks.

"Hey, boy!" Hermione said, "I'm glad you are okay. Are you looking for Hagrid?"

Fang gave a booming bark.

"He's in the Great Hall," Hermione said. "I'm sure he's worried about you. Go find him."

Fang barked again and ran across the bridge. Hermione walked toward the Whomping Willow, which was perfectly still. She could tell from the burned branches and bark that it had been severely injured. It wasn't even trying to hit her as she walked by it, and down the hill. She headed through the forest, toward the lake.

After he had rescued Sirius from the dementors back in their third year, Harry had visited the lake many times, and Hermione and Ron had come with him during some of those trips. Not many people visited this location. It was blocked by a small portion of the Forbidden Forest, and only Hermione, Ron and Harry had only come through here at times. She knew this would be where Ron would go.

As she walked through the edge of the forest, toward the lake, she finally found him. Ron picked up a stone and skimmed it across the water. Hermione could hear sobs coming from Ron's voice. She watched him as he skimmed another rock across the water. He threw another one, but this time it didn't even skip once across the water. He picked up a handful of rocks and threw them into the water, then sank to the ground. Hermione wiped tears from her eyes, as she watched Ron bury his head between his knees. As she walked up to him, she could hear muffled sobbing.

Hermione walked slowly toward him and sat down beside him. He must have not seen or heard her, because he had not raised his head up.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered.

Ron raised his head up slowly and looked at Hermione. He wiped his arm across his nose noisily.

"How long have you been there?" he asked.

"About three rock-skims and one large splash ago," Hermione said, smiling weakly.

"He's gone, Hermione," Ron said.

Hermione knew he wasn't talking about Voldemort.

"I couldn't do anything about it," Ron said. "And now he's gone. Fr-Fr-..."

He picked up a rock beside him and threw it into the lake. It hit with a large splash.

"I know, Ron," Hermione said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. Can I do anything?"

Ron muttered something, but Hermione couldn't hear it.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Distract me," Ron said. "I don't want to think about... about him right now. Distract me! Please!"

"I-I-I don't know how," Hermione said, "Tell me what to say."

"Tell me..." Ron said, "Tell me what happened in the Chamber of Secrets last night."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Why did you kiss me?" Ron asked.

"You kissed me too," Hermione said.

"I want you to tell me why," Ron said. "Please."

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked. "I-I-I..."

"You what?" Ron asked, "Tell me..."

More tears fell from Hermione's eyes as she looked at Ron. She had been wanting to say the words for the longest time.

"Because I..." Hermione said, slowly.

She sighed and quickly leaned over to Ron. She grabbed his face with both her hands and kissed him deeply on the lips. Ron put his hands around her and returned the kiss. She kissed him much longer than she did down in the Chamber of Secrets. When she backed away, she could see tears streaming down his cheeks, and could feel many tears on her own face.

"Because I love you, Ron," she said.

"Since when?" Ron asked.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You heard me," Ron said.

"I don't know," Hermione said, "I've loved you for a long time. Even before you realized I was a girl."

"I've always known you were a girl," Ron said.

"You didn't seem to think so during fourth year," Hermione said.

Ron sniffed and looked toward the lake.

"Why did you dance with Viktor Krum?" Ron asked.

"Because he asked me," Hermione said.

"I don't mean during the Yule Ball," Ron said, shaking his head.

Hermione closed her eyes. She knew what he meant now.

"Why didn't you dance with me during Bill's wedding?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"I think you do," Ron said.

"Okay, I do," Hermione said, looking back at Ron, "Because I wanted to tell you that night how I felt about you. And I couldn't."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because we had to help Harry hunt the Horcruxes," Hermione said, "You know this."

"Of course... Harry," Ron said, his eyes going back to the lake.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked.

"Never mind," Ron said.

"Is this about that night in the forest?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked at her, and she could see the truth in his eyes.

"I told you," Hermione said, "It was nothing. He wasn't commenting on my perfume, he was telling me not to wear any. That Snatcher, Scabior, smelled my perfume and we were almost caught that night. I don't love Harry, Ron. You should know this. I only love you."

"I'm a bloody git, I guess," Ron said.

"No you're not," Hermione said.

"Yes, I am," Ron said.

"Why do you think so?" Hermione asked.

"Because I still haven't said it," Ron said, then looked at Hermione, into her eyes. "I love you too, Hermione. I have for the longest time. As long as I can remember."

Hermione smiled and brushed the tears from her eyes.

"I knew that already, Ron," Hermione said.

"When I kissed you?" Ron asked.

"Long before that," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Since when?" Ron asked.

"Do you remember in our sixth year," Hermione asked, "The day we talked in the Great Hall after you woke up from being poisoned?"

"Er... yeah," Ron said.

"You were going to tell me something," Hermione said, "But you couldn't. What was it?"

"I..." Ron said, "Oh, bloody hell, Hermione. It's hard to say."

"You can tell me," Hermione said.

Hermione took her hand in his. He looked at it, then looked back at her.

"While I was unconscious," Ron said, "I was having nightmares. Horrible, terrible nightmares. And then there was one moment... when I thought I heard you talking. And... I called out your name, looking for you."

Hermione grinned.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I know you called out my name," Hermione said.

"You... do?" Ron asked.

"I was sitting in the Hospital Wing," Hermione said, "Right by your bed. Ginny and Harry and some of the teachers were there. And Lavender too. And then... all of a sudden you muttered my name. And..."

Hermione chuckled and grinned at the thought.

"And Lavender ran off out of the Hospital Wing," she finished.

"That's what you meant when you said I was talking in my sleep?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron," Hermione said, "You said my name... and I knew you loved me then."

"Why didn't you tell me back then?" Ron asked, "Why did you wait until today?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, "Because I'm bloody stupid?"

"No, you're not," Ron said. "You are the most... perfect girl I've ever known."

"Ron," Hermione said, shaking her head, "I'm not per-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Ron's lips were back on hers.

"I never want to hear those words come from your lips ever again," Ron said, looking at her.

Hermione smiled at him, and brushed the tears from her eyes.

"We need to go back to the castle," Hermione said. "Your mother's looking for you. She's distraught because she can't find you."

"Thank you for finding me," Ron said, "That's the third time you found me now."

"Third?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ron said, "Today, for one. Then when you said my name in my dream, and rescued me from my nightmares. And finally when you called out my name and I heard it in the Deluminator."

Hermione smiled. Ron stood up, and offered her his hand. She took it and stood up, and they took the long journey back to the castle. When they walked back into the Great Hall, they were still hand in hand. Harry walked up to them, and he was smiling. Hermione looked at Ron's hand then back to Harry.

_Yes, Harry, _Hermione thought, _Finally._

-  
><strong>Aaah, this made me cry. I totally didn't expect to write anything in this that would make me cry, and I teared up so much while writing it.<strong>

I hope you liked it! When I think of more One-Shots, I'll add them!


	2. Hermione's Revelation

**Title:** Hermione's Revelation  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Deathly Hallows Book Missing Moment: Hermione begs Ron not to leave after he stormed out of the tent.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Teen  
><strong>Ship: <strong>Hermione/Ron

_Ron wrenched the chain from over his head and cast the locket into a nearby chair. He turned to Hermione. _

"_What are you doing?"  
><em>

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Are you staying, or what?" _

"_I . . ." She looked anguished. "Yes—yes, I'm staying. Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help—" _

"_I get it. You choose him." _

"_Ron, no—please—come back, come back!" _

_She was impeded by her own Shield Charm; by the time she had removed it he had already stormed into the night._

**- The Goblin's Revenge – Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**

Hermione raced out of the tent after Ron.

"Ron!" Hermione said, feeling tears running down her cheeks, threatening to blind her, "Ron!"

Up ahead, through the pouring rain, she could see Ron slow down a bit. As she moved closer to him, he turned around.

"Go back, Hermione!" Ron snarled, "Go back to him!"

"Please come back with me!" Hermione said, sobbing.

"And sit there while we do nothing but wait for bloody You-Know-Who to come after us?" Ron asked, "No thank you. Harry's done nothing. So we found out how to destroy a bloody Horcrux. Do you happen to have the Sword of Gryffindor hidden in that damned bag of yours, Hermione?"

"You know I don't," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Then do you know where it is?" Ron asked, "Did those bloody goblins reveal that when they weren't talking about my sister?"

"No, Ron," Hermione said. "I don't know where it is. But we can find it."

"And then what?" Ron asked. "We can destroy one Horcrux and we still have more to hunt down. So we'll do more waiting. Waiting for Harry to come up with something brilliant, or for You-Know-Who to dig into his mind again and reveal something – oh, right, Harry doesn't want to do that, because you don't want him to do that!"

"Ron -" Hermione said.

"Do you think I want to wait in that bloody tent and do nothing?" Ron asked, "While you and Harry -"

Ron shook his head and looked at her with fury in his eyes.

"While Harry and I do what?" Hermione asked.

"You know what," Ron said, "I'm leaving. I'm not going to sit around while the two of you snog in hidden corners when I'm on my watch every night."

"What?" Hermione asked, her mouth a gape, "Ron, Harry and I are -"

"I don't want to bloody hear it," Ron said. "Go back to him. That's what you want. That's what you said. You're staying with him. You chose him."

"Ron," Hermione said.

Ron shook his head, turned and ran off.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled.

She ran after him, but a dozen steps later, she tripped over a tree root, falling toward the wet earth. She raised her head, just in time to hear a resounding cracking sound split the air.

"Ron, no," she sobbed.

Hermione sank to the ground and felt the tears come. What had she done?

"_I'm not going to sit around while the two of you snog in hidden corners when I'm on my watch every night."_

How could Ron think that she would snog Harry? She was best friends with Harry, sure, but she didn't love him like that. And yet... Ron thought she did. Why? Was this the locket's work still playing after he had taken it off? Hermione shook her head. The locket only magnified Ron's emotions. He already had thoughts of Hermione snogging Harry in hidden corners.

She sobbed as she realized this. Why couldn't she have told Ron how she had felt about him? Why didn't she do it before he ran off? Why didn't she do it years ago. Maybe if she had done that, he wouldn't have run off now. She'd have him there, perhaps have him in her arms as the rain poured overhead. But now... he was gone... and she wasn't sure if he would ever come back.

Hermione tried her best to stand up from the muddy ground and barely succeeded. She walked back to the tent, slowly, hoping she could find it in the blinding rain. Where had Ron gone? Was he lost now? Had he splinched himself again and – no, she couldn't think about that. He was fine. He would come back. Perhaps he'd be back the next morning. She just had to wait for him. When he came back, she'd tell him how wrong he was and how she really felt.

Hermione found the tent again and walked back in. Harry was staring at her. She couldn't tell what he was feeling.

_"He's g-g-gone! Disapparated!"_

She looked at Harry's reaction. What was that in his eyes? Pain? Regret? What? She couldn't tell, and she didn't want to ask him. She walked over to a chair, sank into it and started to cry. She looked at Harry, as he picked up the Horcrux, then walked over to Ron's bunk and dragged the blankets off of it. He put them over her, and she looked away, as he walked out of the tent.

She had almost told him what Ron had told her. What Ron had thought they were doing when he was on his night watches. What would Harry think of that? But she didn't. She wouldn't tell Harry that.

At the moment, she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to speak to Harry again. Just the thought of doing so made her think how Ron would react. Her friendship with Harry, being close to him, supporting him on this hunt for the Horcruxes had cost them... had cost her. She had lost Ron, and she didn't know if she would ever find him again.

-  
><strong>Okay, this One-shot was rather short, but I came up with it and decided to write it. Hope you liked it. <strong>


	3. Study Break

**Title:** Study Break

**Summary:** In her final year of Hogwarts (in which Harry and Ron didn't attend), Hermione is having a rough time studying for her NEWT exams. Ron comes to visit her to cheer her up.

**Rating: **Teen  
><strong>Ship: <strong>Hermione/Ron

**Author's Note: This will be in Ron and Hermione's PoV. Edit: Sorry, had to re-upload it to change a couple of things.**

**(Hermione's PoV)**

Friday night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Usually the students, especially those in the higher years, were known to be out and about on the school grounds, enjoying the last few hours before their curfew. But tonight, Fifth and Seventh year students found themselves inside. The OWL and NEWT exams would be starting the following morning, and students were trying to get in some final evening cramming.

Hermione found herself sitting in the Great Hall, trying to do two things at once. She was trying to enjoy a nice dinner, after a hard day of class. That was mixed in with her trying to do some studying for her Charms exam she would be taking first thing the next morning. The previous Friday, the Seventh Years were given a packet of parchment, all with different questions about what would be on the NEWT exams. But, unlike many of the students, Hermione knew there were also some faux questions in the packet as well, to throw off the students. Some of the questions wouldn't even be used in the exams.

Hermione had opted to take her final year in Hogwarts, and was now in the same year as Ginny Weasley. Harry Potter, and Hermione's boyfriend, Ron Weasley, had not opted to join her. Ron was helping his brother, George, with their store, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, while Harry had enlisted in Auror training. Normally,

Hermione was happy that she had chosen to complete her final year at Hogwarts, but in the past few days, she had been regretting it. Studying for the NEWTs had been exhausting. She only had a little sleep each night in the past week, because she had been up studying and worrying about how she would do on the exams. She had been fine the first few days of the week, but these past couple of days, it had really been getting to her. On Wednesday morning, she noticed bags under her eyes, and had applied make-up to cover them. On Thursday she had a panic attack in Transfiguration class. Professor McGonagall, who was completely shocked at the fact that her best student, Hermione Granger, had suffered a panic attack, sent Hermione to the Hospital Wing for a healthy dose of Pepper-Up Potion. For the rest of the day, Hermione had smoke coming out of her ears.

Across the table, Ginny and Neville Longbottom were sitting there, studying whatever they needed to get done. Neville, though he had finished his final year of school the previous year, had not taken his NEWTs because he had been out of class, hiding in the Room of Requirement from the Carrows for a good part of the school year. So he had come back to Hogwarts only a week before to study and participate in the NEWT exams.

Neville sighed loudly and smacked his packet of parchment on the table, causing Hermione and Ginny to look up.

"Something wrong, Neville?" Ginny asked.

"Can you believe I'm having a hard time with my Herbology packet?" Neville asked.

"You?" Hermione asked, "The student Professor Sprout, herself, had claimed would be her replacement for Herbology Professor when she retired?"

"Well, I don't know about that," Neville said, blushing.

"Nonsense," Ginny said, "There isn't a plant that can fool you."

"Well, obviously you haven't heard Chilean Chicken-tail," Neville said

"Er... Neville," Ginny said, "Nobody has heard of that plant. It doesn't exist."

"Are you sure?" Neville asked. "Cause it was definitely something we were discussing when I was studying in the library."

"'We'?" Hermione asked. "Who were you studying with?"

"A couple people," Neville said, "Only person I recognized was Luna."

Hermione looked at Ginny, who was trying to hold in a laugh. Neville looked at Ginny's expression, then looked at Hermione in recognition.

"Oh," Neville said. "Yeah... well, that explains it, doesn't it?"

Hermione nodded. She wouldn't say anything cause she didn't want to say a bad word against Luna.

"Right," Neville said, "No Chilean Chicken-tail. Well, that's an hour of my studying wasted."

Neville sighed and packed up his things, then walked away from the table. Hermione looked at Ginny, who shook her head.

"Hermione," Ginny said, "Did you get the feeling Neville was hiding something?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Since when does Neville hang out with Luna?" Ginny asked. "Most of the time when they're in the same vicinity of each other, they're usually there by accident, or because they have mutual friends. Neville's always unsure around her. Like he's embarrassed or something around her. But... now... study groups and the only person he remembers in the study group is Luna?"

"You don't think there was a study group, do you?" Hermione asked.

"Nope," Ginny said, with a smirk, "More like... a date."

"But... Neville's only been back here for a week," Hermione said.

"Enough time for Neville to ask her out on a date," Ginny said, shrugging. "Or perhaps they were already together, and this was a reunion date. I mean, you know as well as anybody how common long-distance relationships are."

"If you're insinuating," Hermione said, "that my friendship with Viktor Krum was a -"

"I meant Ron," Ginny interrupted, "Mum says Pig gets extremely tired these days because of how much traveling he does, and there is only person he sends letters for. Just how many letters has Ron written you this year, and you've written back."

"A fair few," Hermione said, blushing. "He misses me, and I miss him. Letters are our only source of contact at the moment. You can't tell me it isn't the same with you and Harry."

"Exactly my point," Ginny said. "So if we can do it, then so could Luna and Neville."

"But," Hermione said, "I thought you said he was embarrassed -"

"Apparently," Ginny interrupted her again, "I have been mistaking his embarrassment for a crush."

"Neville and Luna," Hermione said, smiling, "That's actually very sweet."

"Mmhmm," Ginny said, before looking back down at the parchment.

Hermione looked down at her parchment, but her thoughts were on Ron. She hadn't seen him since the last Hogsmeade weekend when he had come for a visit in the little village. She had a memorable day with him. She wished now, as she had done many times, that her NEWTs were over, and she was done with school, and with Ron, back in his arms.

Hermione tried to focus on her studying, but the words seemed to run together. She shook her head. She certainly wasn't going to get anything done at the moment. It would be yet another late night of studying for her, even though she knew she needed a good night's sleep for the NEWTs tomorrow.

"I'm going back to the Common Room," Hermione told Ginny, "I'll see you in a while."

Ginny nodded, her eyes still on her Transfiguration notes. Hermione stood up and headed for the Common Room. Her head was so full of thoughts about Ron, she was in front of the Fat Lady's portrait before she even knew it.

"Another night of studying, dear?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Yep," Hermione said, frowning.

"Mmm, don't look so long in the face," the Fat Lady, "I think you'll find yourself much happier by the end of the night."

"I doubt it," Hermione said, with a scoff, "NEWTs are tomorrow. Achievement."

"That's right," the Fat Lady said, as her portrait swung open, "And I know I'm right. You'll see."

Hermione shook her head and walked through the portrait hole and into the Common Room. It only took her a moment before she saw a very familiar head of ginger hair.

**(Ron's PoV – Twenty minutes earlier...)**

Ron Weasley walked into a plume of dust and smoke, coughing and spluttering. As soon as it cleared, he found himself standing in the Headmaster, or in this case, Headmistress' office of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He looked to his left and found Headmistress McGonagall sitting at her desk.

"Good evening, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said.

"Good evening, Headmistress," Ron said, walking up toward McGonagall's desk. "Thank you for taking my letter."

"I couldn't resist it, Ron," McGonagall said, "It was such an enchanting idea."

"How is Hermione, Headmistress?" Ron asked.

"She's... coping," McGonagall said. "This week has been particularly rough for her. Well, you know how she was acting during her OWLs study week... this is much worse. She's a nervous wreck."

"That's Hermione for you," Ron said.

"She loves you, Mr. Weasley, if it doesn't seem too forward to say," McGonagall said, "I can't count the number of times 'I love Ron Weasley' has shown up on the sides of her homework she has returned. Usually I can only find traces of it. Signs of her writing it, unknowingly, and then trying to get rid of it with magic."

Ron blushed and smiled.

"I'm sure this will do her quite a bit of good this evening," McGonagall said, "Especially since tomorrow is the NEWT exams. I imagine she still needs to study, and just seeing you will calm her down measurably."

"That's why I'm here," Ron said.

McGonagall gave a rare smile and stood up. She walked over to Ron.

"I guess I better come with you," she said, "And make sure you can get into the Gryffindor Common Room. The Fat Lady will surely recognize you as a former student, but she probably wouldn't let you in unless I give her permission."

Ron nodded and followed McGonagall out of the office and toward the Gryffindor Common Room. The last time he had been in these hallowed halls, was the day after the Battle of Hogwarts. There was still a little damage around the castle, but other wise, it looked good as new... as if it had never suffered such a great loss during the battle that ended the Second War.

Before too long, Ron and McGonagall were in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Ron Weasley," the Fat Lady said, "Never thought I'd see you in front of my portrait again."

"Mr. Weasley is here to visit Hermione Granger," McGonagall said, "Have you seen her?"

"I believe she left an hour ago," the Fat Lady said, "To eat in the Great Hall. She should be back before too long. I know she has a lot of studying to do. Poor girl. She seems a wreck these days."

"That is why Mr. Weasley is here," McGonagall said. "He is going to help Hermione cheer up. I think, perhaps, Ron could surprise Hermione when she arrives. Therefore, I am giving him permission to visit the Gryffindor Common Room for a few hours. Only until midnight or so. That is five hours, Ron. No longer. I expect Miss Granger in bed for a good night's sleep before her NEWTs."

"I'll make sure she's in bed," Ron said, "Er... not that I'll - you know - be able to go up to her dormitory."

"I also expect you in my office no later than twelve-thirty," McGonagall said, "so you can leave via the Floo Network. You don't know how many strings I pulled just to leave the Floo Network open for a few hours this evening. You're lucky Minister Shacklebolt likes you, Mr. Weasley."

"I'll send him an extra large bag of Weasley goodies, Headmistress," Ron said, grinning.

McGonagall smiled

"Achievement," she said.

The portrait swung open.

"Thank you for this, Headmistress," Ron said.

"You're very welcome, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said.

Ron smiled and walked into the Common Room. It was relatively empty, so he walked over and sat down on his favorite couch in front of the fireplace and waited for Hermione.

**(Hermione's PoV – where her last PoV ended)**

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Ron was standing a few feet in front of her, smiling at her.

"Now I know I'm seeing things," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"I'm really here, Hermione," Ron said.

Hermione walked slowly over to Ron. She reached her hand out and grabbed his. Her eyes widened. It felt real. She didn't expect that. Hermione looked up at Ron's eyes. She immediately dropped her bag, and almost pounced on Ron, hugging him tightly and kissing him deeply on the lips. Hermione felt tears in her eyes as she looked at him.

"How is this possible?" Hermione asked.

"In your letters lately," Ron said, "You've been acting like you're so nervous, and depressed, and I was getting worried. I realized that you must have been over-doing yourself when you were studying. So I wrote to Professor McGonagall, and asked her if I could visit you for an evening to cheer you up. I totally didn't expect her to reply positively, but she did. She seems to be worried about you as well. So, she gave me permission to visit you. Perhaps it will help you study a little better. There's a catch though."

"What kind of catch?" Hermione asked.

"She made me promise two things," Ron said. "I'd be out of here by midnight. And you would be in bed, asleep, resting for your NEWT exams tomorrow when I left."

"I think I can do that," Hermione said.

She smiled and kissed him again. Ron picked up Hermione's bag, and she could tell he was having a hard time carrying it."

"Just what do you have in here?" Ron asked, as he walked, hand-in-hand with her over to one of the tables, "The whole library."

"Of course not!" Hermione said, in mock-offense. "Perhaps just a row of books."

Ron laughed and set down the bag. He sat down on a chair, and Hermione sat next to him.

"Why aren't you using that extendable purse anymore?" Ron asked, "Much more easy to use than this thing."

"I gave it to Ginny," Hermione said. "She wanted one, and I didn't want it anymore. Too many bad memories for me. Every time I reached my hand inside, I'd see myself pulling out that locket Horcrux. Couldn't take it after a while."

"I gave it to Ginny," Hermione said. "She wanted one, and I didn't want it anymore. Too many bad memories for me. Every time I reached my hand inside, I'd see myself pulling out that locket Horcrux. Couldn't take it after a while."

"I understand," Ron said, "I still have nightmares. I doubt I'll ever go camping again."

"Me either," Hermione said. "Guess what I just found out tonight."

"NEWTs are canceled?" Ron asked.

"I wish," Hermione said, grinning. "No... apparently Neville and Luna are dating."

"Are you serious?" Ron asked.

Hermione smacked him on the knee.

"I think it is cute that they are together," she said.

"Ow!" Ron said. "Hey, so do I. I just thought you might have been joking."

"Do I look like I'm in the mood for too many jokes right now?" Hermione asked.

"You look happy right now," Ron said.

"That's only because you are here, you dolt," Hermione said.

"Oh, right," Ron said, grinning.

"So how is work?" Hermione asked.

"Kind of boring," Ron said.

"Does George still call you Fred?" Hermione asked.

"From time to time," Ron said, frowning, "It's gotten better since he started dating Angelina."

"Angelina... Johnson?" Hermione replied.

"Yep," Ron said, smiling. "She's working at the shop now. Good thing, too. Cause I might quit."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I might join Harry in Auror training," Ron said. "It is something I wanted to do, but I wanted to delay for a while. I can't delay it anymore. So I'm going to apply for the next entrance exam next month."

"You'll do brilliant," Hermione said.

"I hope so," Ron said.

Hermione looked into Ron's eyes, and she chuckled.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I'm still trying to decide if you are real or just a part of my imagination," Hermione said, "This just seems too perfect. I needed something to cheer me up and here you are."

"Here I am," Ron said. "I promise I am one-hundred percent real. Now, how about you study? The quicker you get done, the more time we can relax on the sofa in front of the fire."

"Mmm, sounds lovely," Hermione said.

As Hermione was studying, the portrait-hole opened again and Ginny walked in. Immediately she saw Ron, and walked over to him and Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"McGonagall gave him permission to come," Hermione said, "Thought it might cheer me up and help me study."

Ginny's jaw dropped. She looked back and forth between Ron and Hermione, then walked off.

"Oi!" Ron said, "What are you doing?"

"Going to write a letter to Harry," Ginny said. "And demand to know why he didn't come up with such an idea."

Ginny marched off up the stairs toward her dorm. Hermione and Ron snickered. Hermione continued her studying and found that, with Ron by her side, it was much easier. He wasn't even bothering her too much. Just his presence soothed Hermione.

It only took three hours for Hermione to finish her studying, giving her and Ron two hours of free time before he had to leave and she would be going to bed. Ron led her over to the sofa by the fireplace, and she cuddled up against him on the couch.

"Thank you for doing this," she said, "I'll never forget this for as long as I live. I'll probably even give you credit if I do well on my NEWTs."

Ron grinned. Hermione stared into his eyes, and loved the reflection of the fire in them. She kissed him softly on the lips and laid against him. They talked about random conversation for the next couple of hours, before Ron had to leave. Hermione gave him a good night kiss, and told him she'd see him very soon. Ron smiled and waved as the portrait shut behind him.

Hermione grinned. She packed up her things and headed for her bed. She would have the best sleep that evening she had had in many nights.

**Aww, I loved this so much. Hope you did too! **

**By the way, I know Neville and Luna might not be canon, but I think they were together for a little while before they decided to split up. **


	4. Wake Me Up

**Title:** Wake Me Up

**Summary: **During Deathly Hallows (book). While staying at Shell Cottage, Hermione has nightmares of what happened to her at Malfoy Manor. Ron helps her with them.

**Rating: **Teen  
><strong>Ship: <strong>Hermione/Ron

**Author's Note: This is in Ron's PoV, except for the very last lines.**

**Edit: Had to fix a couple of mistakes.**

"Ron!" a soft, dreamy voice whispered, "Ron! Are you awake?

Ron opened his eyes a little bit, and looked through his eyelashes. Luna Lovegood was standing a few feet away from where Ron's cot in the living room of Shell Cottage, where he, Harry and Dean Thomas were sleeping.

"Luna?" Ron muttered, opening his eyes, "What time is it?"

"A little after two," Luna whispered.

"In the morning?" Ron asked, "Go back to sleep."

"I was trying to," Luna said, "But I think Hermione is having nightmares again. She's... moaning and things."

Ron sighed and sat up. It had been a week since he, Harry, Hermione and Ron had been rescued from Malfoy Manor by the now deceased house-elf Dobby. Hermione had been having nightmares every night, though, out of everyone in the house, only Ron and Luna knew it.

Most of the time, during these nightmares Ron had sat by Hermione's bed, holding her hand. Ron didn't know if Hermione was aware yet that he had tried to calm her nightmares down every night, but she had never woken up while Ron was sitting there. Most of the time, she would go silent, and back to a peaceful sleep after a while, and Ron would go back to his cot in the living room.

Ron stood up and followed Luna toward the bedroom.

"There's... er... something else," Luna said, softly, as she stopped Ron on the stairs, "A new – er – development I guess you could say. "

Ron sighed again. He liked Luna, she was great, but one of his problems with her is she never usually got to the point without being goaded.

"What is this new development?" Ron asked.

"She's – er – muttering new things in her sleep," Luna said. "Your name."

Ron stared at Luna, and she gave him a dreamy smile.

"Luna, I wasn't exactly the best at Divination," Ron said. "Studying nightmares and sleep-talking is not my thing. What do you think it means?"

"Hermione's right," Luna said, "You can be very oblivious."

"Hermione talks about me with you?" Ron asked. "What does she – never mind, what does er – this new development mean?"

"I think her nightmares are slowly turning back into dreams," Luna said, then smiled.

Ron grinned. He didn't need translation from Luna to know what she meant. Hermione's nightmares were turning into dreams... about him.

Ron went to the bedroom door and opened it. He went in and walked over to the seat by Hermione's bed, and sat down. Hermione was muttering something in her sleep.

"We didn't – we didn't steal it, please!" Hermione muttered, her voice a little high-pitched.

Ron frowned and took Hermione's closest hand in his.

"She still thinks she's back in Malfoy Manor," Ron said, "Maybe we should wake her."

"Ron," Luna said, "It isn't a -"

"I know, Luna," Ron said, sighing, "Not a good idea. The Wrackspurts will bother her if I do, right? You've said that before."

Ron winced when he noticed Luna was frowning.

"I'm sorry, Luna," he said, "I know you are just trying to help."

"It's okay," Luna said, "I understand. I – er - know how you feel about her."

"You do?" Ron asked, blushing.

"It's rather obvious, Ronald," Luna said.

"Oh," Ron said.

"Do you want me to leave for little bit?" Luna asked. "I could use a good stroll on the beach."

"At two in the morning?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure," Luna said, grinning, "It helps to cure my sleepwalking."

"Have fun," Ron said.

"Take care of her," Luna said, before walking out the bedroom.

Ron smiled as he looked back down at Hermione.

"Ron," she muttered.

Ron thought Hermione was awake, but her eyes were closed. He smiled, lightly. Hermione really was talking about him in her sleep. Was she dreaming, instead of in one of her nightmares?

"Ron," Hermione muttered. "I hear you."

Ron squeezed Hermione's hand. Then he suddenly realized what she must have been dreaming about. But it wasn't a dream. She was back in her nightmares, in Malfoy Manor. Had she heard him calling for her when he was in the cellar?

Ron frowned. He wished he could wake her up, but something in Luna's voice had frightened him of the possibility of waking Hermione up. What if it was dangerous? Luna might have used it in terms she understood, but Ron figured the meaning of it. If Ron forced Hermione out of her nightmares, she could wake up and still think she was in it. Ron couldn't bear to have her think she was back in Malfoy Manor. He just wanted to calm her down. He wanted her to wake up so he could talk to her. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her. He had waited long enough, and he had almost lost her in Malfoy Manor. What if he never had the chance to tell her?

Even though they were in hiding at Shell Cottage, they were still in the middle of the dangerous hunt for the Horcruxes. He wanted to wait to admit his true feelings for her until after their mission with Harry was over, but what if it took years? What if one, or both, of them didn't make it out alive?

He knew he'd try everything to keep Hermione safe, but he had almost failed at Malfoy Manor, and now it seemed as if Hermione was back there in her mind. Ron felt a tear in his eye as he squeezed Hermione's hand.

"Ron?" Hermione muttered.

"I'm here," Ron said, "I'm here, okay. Wake up. Just please get out of that nightmare."

"What?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked up at Hermione's eyes. They were half-way open.

"Wh-what time is it?" Hermione asked.

Ron grinned in relief. She was awake, away from her nightmares.

"Two in the morning," he said.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, "Why- why aren't you asleep?"

"You've been having nightmares," Ron said, "The past few days... ever since we arrived. Luna heard you talking in your sleep that first night we were here, and she woke me up, and I came here. I've been doing that every night since. I-I just wanted to... help."

Hermione smiled, and Ron noticed she was looking at their linked hands.

"To help me through my nightmares?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, "You always seem to be back in Malfoy Manor. Back at the moment when Bellatrix – when she – and I hate that. I hate to think that you're stuck then when you sleep. I was trying to help it stop."

"What have I been saying?" Hermione asked.

"You – you keep talking about –" Ron said, then sighed, "Me."

"You?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"Lately," Ron said, nodding. "You said my name, and then you said you heard me."

"I did hear you," Hermione said, "That day. I heard you when you were in the cellar. Calling for me. I think that is what kept me alive... kept me fighting. Your voice."

"You heard me?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded and Ron felt tears in his eyes.

"So you've been here every night?" Hermione asked.

"For a while," Ron said, "I hold your hand when you are having nightmares, and after a while, they seem to stop. You seem to go back to a normal sleep."

"I remember," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked, "Your nightmares?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "Only pieces of them. I think I know why they stop every night. It is cause I hear your voice. Only now I guess I've been able to call back."

Ron grinned.

"Will you stay with me until I fall back to sleep?" Hermione asked.

"Always," Ron said.

Hermione smiled and squeezed Ron's hand. He stared at their linked hands. They had held hands many times before, during Side-Along Apparation, or other moments in their friendship, but now it seemed different. The way she was caressing his hand felt different to him.

"Ronald?" Luna's voice called.

Ron looked up. Luna was standing in the doorway.

"Are her nightmares over?" Luna asked.

Ron looked back at Hermione. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to have fallen back to sleep.

"I think so, Luna," Ron said.

"Do you want to stay here with her tonight?" Luna asked, "I could sleep on your cot in the living room."

"I don't think that would get a very good reaction in the morning," Ron said, grinning. "It is okay. She's okay now. I think I can go back to sleep."

"Okay," Luna said, "I'll be back in a moment. I think I misplaced my shoes on the beach."

"Those darn Nargles," Ron said.

Luna grinned. She walked back out of the room. Ron looked at Hermione and squeezed her hand. He let go and stood up, then walked to the doorway.

"Night, Hermione," Ron said, "I..."

He smiled.

"I love you," he whispered.

Ron turned around and headed out.

"I love you too, Ron," Hermione said.

Ron's eyes widened. He turned around and looked at her. She seemed to still be asleep. Was it something she just said in her sleep or...?

Ron shook his head and walked back down to the living room. As he lay there on his cot, trying to get back to sleep, Ron wondered if Hermione had heard him... if she had really said those words, or if she was talking in her sleep again.

He didn't know that, upstairs, Hermione was smiling to herself as she was trying to fall back to sleep. She had heard Ron and Luna's conversation, and she had heard exactly what Ron had said before he left the bedroom. Her words were her own, and for now, she was okay with letting Ron think she was talking in her sleep again.


End file.
